Officer Down: Down Time
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Hotch takes a day off to spend time with Emily outside the office and Morgan and Dave begin to plot. Run now for your of safety people. Morgan and Dave plotting is never safe. HP mentions of JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So last story you all met Gemma and loved her. I'm glad. Now, I'm gonna be doing two in between stories before we get on to the next episode. This would be the first. Obviously. Anywho, haven't really decided where this is going so just have fun.

Disclaimer: I got no sarcasm for this one so I'll just say, I don't own it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily opened her eyes as Hotch climbed into bed with her.

"You're supposed to be at work." Emily said, sleep lacing her voice.

Hotch kissed her neck. "Well I decided to take the day off."

Emily rolled in Hotch's arms. "You don't take the day off."

"I do now." Hotch said. "That ok with you?"

Emily nodded against his chest. "More then ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat down next to Hotch later that morning and just stared at him. Hotch, who had been reading, looked up.

"Yes Emily." Hotch said.

"Why the sudden day off?" Emily asked.

Hotch closed his book. "Let's call it learning from one more mistake of the past."

"Meaning?" Emily asked.

"Meaning I never took days off just to spend time with Haley." Hotch explained. "I'd take off time for Jack but never Haley so when I noticed you had today off I decided to play hookey and call in sick."

Emily turned on the couch so she was facing Hotch completely and was happy when he mirrored her move.

"You know I'm not Haley," Emily said. "so you know I understand why you can't take random days off to spend time with me. And it's not like we never see each other, we work together every day." she took Hotch's hands. "While I'm glad you're trying to make sure our relationship doesn't have any problems, talk to me if you think a problem might occur."

Hotch sighed. "Alright, I see your points. You're right, I do know you're not Haley and I know you understand the job. It's just taking a bit of adjustment. You can ask anyone, not just my ex, talking has never been a strong point with me."

Emily smiled. "Aaron, I picked up on that the first day we met. You just have to work on it and I'll help."

Hotch kissed Emily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emily said. "Now, not to sound remarkably like Dave, but think that's enough serious talk for today?"

Hotch laughed. "Works for me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan stood after staring at Hotch's office for almost an hour and headed to Dave's. He walked in and sat down in one of the guest chairs.

"Yes Morgan, you can come in." Dave said without looking up. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"The man does not take sick days." Morgan said. "Maybe one or two every couple of months to see Jack but that's it. And I know from talking to him yesterday that Jack is with Haley at her sister's for the week."

Dave put his pen down. "Just come out and say what you want to say Morgan. Run around makes my head hurt."

"He's spending the day with Emily." Morgan said. "I'll bet you anything."

Dave nodded. "He probably is spending the day with her. But we can't prove that."

"We have to get it out of them." Morgan said. "This is driving me nuts."

Dave smirked. "I have an idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Holding Hotch's hand tightly, Emily sighed happily as they walked. They'd decided after spending the morning in the apartment that a walk would be a good idea.

"Don't we risk running into the team?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "You live far enough away from the academy and unless Dave decides to spend the afternoon finding out why I took a sick day, we're safe."

Emily smiled. "So when are we going to share our secret?"

"I say after JJ's baby is born." Hotch said. "Let's let her hold the spot light for now."

"Sounds good to me." Emily said. "But let's remember, she's not the only one holding that spot light. Dave's in there too."

Hotch shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day David Rossi willingly stayed with a women who was pregnant when the child isn't even his."

"It's called growing up." Emily said. "You've both been doing a lot of it lately." she sighed dramatically. "Now if only we could get Morgan and Reid to do the same."

Hotch laughed. "Dream on sweetheart. Those two will forever be children."

Emily laughed too. "Yeah that's true and imagine how boring the unit would be without them acting the way they do."

"I shudder at the thought." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not very long but I like it. Hotch took a day off for Emily, Emily told him he didn't have to fix all the mistakes he made with Haley and they decided when to let the team in on their secret. Of course you know the team isn't going to make it easy on them. You can tell that from Dave's talk with Morgan. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
